Collisions
by Robert Grundo
Summary: A new starter season begins in the world of Pokémon. However, as Bill discovers, some of their Pokémon go missing. Meanwhile, in somewhere completely different, Fredrick discovers a strange object, and is forced into a world he's only ever heard of.
1. Chapter 1: Gone

It was a beautiful spring morning. The day-time birds had just awoken, saluting the morning with their daily song. From above, the town was a beautiful medley of green grass, brown roofs, and black streets.

As she was watering her front garden, Mrs. French looked on as a car pulled into the driveway of the house behind her. She watched a man get out of the car—if she could recall correctly, his name was Fredrick—and walk up his driveway. Her neighbor was a fine young age of thirty-eight, but had a thirteen-year-old only son named Jon. She knew Jon because she sometimes watched over him while his parents were away, like on a trip, or going to the movies, or having fun at an adult get-together. He was a nice boy, from what she saw of him, although he kept to himself. Fredrick worked night-time in an archaeological field, where he examined specimen that were shipped to the lab that he worked at. It was not uncommon to see him leave around ten and get back around the morning-time. His wife worked in a nearby office setting in normal hours, so they did not see each other very often during the week. Mrs. French sighed, and then finished watering her dahlias. They were her favorite flowers, and she always saved the best for last. She then walked back into her house.

Fred got out of his car, completely unaware of his old batty neighbor reminiscing about his family. All that was on his mind was a nice long rest and naps before he had to go back to work later. As he turned the key in the lock of the front door, he yawned. He then proceeded to walk in. His son was watching television, a ritual he always followed around seven. Of course, he knew what Jon was watching. He watched morning cartoons like he always did, starting with Yugi-oh! and Pokémon. He sighed. When would his son learn to grow up? He didn't want his son watching murder mysteries, but he knew that he couldn't stay this way forever. Jonathan remained glued to the screen, not noticing the return of his father from work. He went up the stairs, took a right, and landed right onto his bed. He shut the shutters, closed the door, and let the darkness take over him.

There was a house. On the opposite side of the path was a lake, which looked bluer than a lake should look. The grass next to the lake could be hardly seen as individual, and is more like a mass of perfect green. Beyond the lake, a large sphere was floating in the ait, about ten degrees from the horizon. If someone were to have looked carefully, they could have seen a city on the other side of the lake, blocking some of the sphere out. Inside the house, a young-looking adult was sleeping in front of a computer screen. The computer was on and flashing errors, but the man could not notice them. A phone rings on the right side of the computer. He gets up, groggily, and picks up the phone.

"H…hello? Who is this?"

"Nurse Joy speaking. Bill, were you sleeping again?"

"Hey, I'm motivationally challenged. Anyways, what's wrong now? It had better not be another complaint about the limited number of boxes."

"No, it's not. We're getting a report of missing Pokémon, they were sent, but none were received."

"I'll take a look."

Bill looked at the monitor, scrolling around until he got to a large gaping hole in the middle of one of the routes. Dread shot through him. "Well, we have a hole that the balls could have fallen through. It could lead to anywhere, Pallet Town to Snowpoint City, the reverse world to the real world."

Joy's voice became confused. "The real world?"

"Aww, come on, I was just joking, liven up a bit."

"Very funny," Joy responded sarcastically, "Do you know what you are going to do?"

"For now, I'm going to send one of my Porygon through the hole to see where it leads, with a Pokédex for identification purposes, in case the Porygon cannot get back."

Bill looked on the table next to him, where he saw the sharp, angular virtual Pokémon, Porygon. He walked over to it, gave it a Pokédex, camera, and a couple of balls, and inserted it into cyberspace. He watched as it crawled through the transport system to the hole, and saw it jump in.

"By the way, how many went missing?" Bill inquired to Joy.

"For now, we have results of two missing, an Eevee and a Squirtle. Both of them were starters."

"Ah, it's starter season again. Well, based on the positioning of the hole, it seems between Saffron city and Cerulean city."

"Then why aren't the balls in that area?"

"The problem is that my system works like it is in quantum leaps, you know what I mean?"

"Quantum leaps? What in the world is that supposed to mean?"

Bill sighed. This was going to be fun. "Quanta are a specified amount of… never mind, if I told you we would be here for a while."

"Please?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Look, I don't have time to explain one of the most theoretical aspects of science. Look, I'll just say that they need a specific boost to go to a certain area, or it will not work."

"Well, good luck on your search. I hope for the new trainers' sakes that you find their Pokémon."

Fredrick felt himself tumbling down a hole, falling constantly. He was nervous, but forced one eye open. All around him, a dazzling light display was taking place before his eyes. Vibrant reds, greens, and blues came together to create hues of unmistakable beauty. He looked down. He could faintly see a faint singularity, like he was falling through a tunnel. None of his other senses seemed to work. As he continued to look down, the hole began to grow larger, until he himself was almost touching what seemed like a bubble at the end. As soon as his feet touched it, he began to feel dizzy. He cleared his mind, and found himself standing between two people, right next to a large bear-like creature.


	2. Chapter 2: Earthquake

Chapter II: Earthquake

Fredrick looked at the bear. It looked like an average brown bear, slightly taller than him, and ravenously hungry. It reared up onto its two back paws, and began chasing him down the field, through the flowers all around him. The faster he was running, the more it was gaining on him. Fred then had the urge to jump a few feet into the air, which he did. He then noticed that he was not on the ground, but levitating a few feet above it. Quickly, he gained altitude, away from his attacker. However, a large bump began forming on the bear's shoulders, and wings popped out. It leaped into the air, and Fred closed his eyes, only to reopen them and find himself on the floor next to his bed, sweating profusely. Groaning, he picked himself up, and turned around. His clock read **2:37**, meaning he had been sleeping for a little less than seven hours. He quickly got dressed, and walked down the stairs. His son wouldn't get home until three on Fridays, so he began to make sure he had everything ready for work. When he had put all of his materials in a briefcase, he felt a heavy shockwave, and fell down. He began to panic, and looked around for a shelter. Then he remembered that it is best for one to hide in an entryway during an earthquake, which is where he went. After what felt like an hour of rumbling and shaking, he decided that the cost was clear.

Across the street, Agnus French wasn't fairing as well as Fredrick. While boiling water for dinner, the pot fell onto her linoleum floor, which was not happy about the event. After getting hit by a falling pan, she decided it would be best to hide in the corner. As she waited it out, she mentally checked off the first step that their community went through every year, the earthquake. Every year for the past ten-or-so years, an earthquake occurred at the beginning of spring. These Chlorian earthquakes, as she liked to call them, named after her community of Chloria, were always tied with a self-repeating plot in the community. One week after the earthquake, rumours went around that someone in the community was crazy, and then they disappeared. This year, she was determined to snoop out what was happening before it happened, and get to the bottom of this mystery.

After the earthquake subsided, Agnus carefully climbed the stairs down to her basement. The dank and musty smell came to her nostrils; the sound of the radiator filled her ears. But she was not afraid of the darkness. She took a look at the map of the community posted on the wall, marked with different pushpins. She traced the path, wrote down the house numbers, computed some digits, and approximated the location of the next victim, Henry McForgee, her next-door neighbour.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Henry McForge was sharpening a knife. This place, just like the last one, could remind one of a basement. The walls were covered in posters. The man's face was full of scruff, and he looked like he had just come out of a jungle. His persona seemed slightly terrifying, he had missing teeth, his breath smelled like beer, and he muttered to himself just as a crazy man would. He looked at his now-sharpened knife, and threw it at a map behind him. Under his breath, he muttered, _one more victim, just one more left._

On the completely opposite side of the world, in his front lawn, stood an actually plot-relevant character. Completely unaware of a mass Indian murderer with a name about the same as his, Henry McForgee mowed his lawn after a recent earthquake. Thankfully, he did not hear that anyone had been injured by the quaking. The pre-cut grass was about up to his ankles, but as he stepped over it, it became less than a centimetre high. The man was mildly short in stature —only about one-and-a-half metres tall—and had no facial hair, as well as being bald. The rest of his body had no strange features; he just looked like an average short bald guy. The man had the patience of a hummingbird, the attention span of a goldfish, and the slyness of a dead fox. However, when he could put up with you, he was a great talker; he compiled histories and stories of places that had never and will never exist on the spot. It seemed as if he had eaten the Blarney Stone. He tolerated most people, but the one person that he despised the most was his nosy, good-for-nothing neighbour that tried to figure out everyone's business. It wasn't that she didn't like him, on the contrary, but she could be annoying. She thought she knew everything about everyone; she even had the idea that there was a cycle to the earthquake that just happened. The one thing he hated most of all was that she was his wife's best friend. He continued to mow the lawn.

Fredrick kept searching the house, making sure everything was in its original position. He found that nothing had moved, and was all ready to go back to relaxing when he heard an explosive noise in the backyard. He ran to check it out. In his backyard, he saw a singed area of grass, which he ran to. He then dreaded to see what was next. In the grass, in the centre of the blackened patch was a red circular object, which he picked up. His face drained as he realized his batty old neighbour across the street was right.

Meanwhile, on a plane of existence far apart from Fred's, Bill hangs up his phone. The news from Nurse Joy was no news to him; he had seen the disappearance of the Pokémon from his PC. Bill picked up the phone and dialled a number. The phone rang four times, then,

"Hello? Is this another corporate advertiser? Because if it is, I'll…"

"No, this is Bill."

The man on the other side remained silent, and then spoke. "Is it about the same thing that happened last year?"

Bill replied affirmatively.

"Why can't you keep control of your balls! It's been twelve years and you still haven't figured it out!"

"Look, Surge, I'm really close to finding out the answer…"

Bill was cut short by 'Surge' "You've said that for the past four years. And my name's Lieutenant Surge, or Lieutenant, not 'Surge'"

"Whatever, Lieutenant. Look, you're not in the war anymore. Stop acting like my commanding officer. Well, I'll see you at the meeting."

Bill was greeted by a dial tone. Well, at least he would be at the meeting.


End file.
